clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Abby Ulmer
Abby Ulmer is a Sophomore (Grade 10) at Clearwater High and is a recurring character during the first season. She is known to break the rules and be a big flirt. She is best friends with Leah Gerard and Alicia Borden and good friends with Sophie Clark. She is currently dating Eric Stem. She is portrayed by Laura Marano. Character History Season 1 In Anything Could Happen, she meets Sophie and invites her to a party that night. While she is at lunch with Sophie and her own posse, she gtes embarrassed when Sophie questions their drinking and smoking and tells her she doesn't have to do any of that stuff. At the party, she is drinking and having fun and convinces Sophie to join in. In Let's Get it Started, she is talking about how weird Trey's style change is in the bathroom with Leah. In Fuckin' Perfect, she invites Sophie and Olivia over for a sleepover and doesn't seem to mind when Olivia rejects the offer. In Keep Holding On, she walks into the bathroom with Leah and invites her to FilmFridayz. When Leah starts complaining about her mother, Olivia goes off on her about how she doesn't know how lucky she is with her mom and Abby finds it weird. In Radar, Abby is talking with her friends about having a party that night and suggests having it at Sophie's since they've never had one there before. After Devon invites himself, Abby leaves with the rest of her friends because they don't like him and apologizes to Sophie for leaving her with him. In Dancing On My Own (1), she sneaks up behind Sophie and laughs. She asks Sophie to homecoming and wants to have a girl's night since neither of them have dates. She jokes that Sophie is all her's that night and walks off. They later skip class to go dress shopping and are in the changing room. Abby compliments the dress Sophie is wearing and then asks her to zip her up, not realizing that Sophie is starting to show signs of actually liking her. They are doing their hair the afternoon before homecoming and Abby says she wants Sophie's hair. Sophie tries to get Abby's take on a girl having a crush on her by asking what she would do in the situation. Abby says she'd be flattered and not freaked out at all. This gives Sophie the hope to go after Abby. At the dance, Abby interrupts Sophie and Eric talking about her and brings Sophie with her on the dancefloor to dance. After a couple minutes of dancing however, Abby starts to get depressed that her dream of dancing and kissing a guy at homecoming didn't come true. Sophie wants to make it come true and leads Abby off of the dancefloor. In Dancing On My Own (2), the episode picks up with Sophie leading Abby through the halls of Clearwater and Abby being extremely confused. Sophie brings her into a closet and closes the door, telling her that she has feelings for her. Abby is confused and asks if Sophie is lesbian or bi, but Sophie doesn't know and admits she wants to kiss Abby. Abby doesn't know how to react and looks unsure. She tries to explain how she feels to Sophie, but Sophie loses hope and almost leaves, but Abby stops her. She admits that she's had thoughts about Sophie, but doesn't know if she's ready to do anything with her. Sophie coaxes her to try and Abby leans in, kissing her gently. They are both surprised by how it felt and then start to make out. They start to get intense and Sophie tries unzipping Abby's dress, but Abby stops her and says she's going too fast. Sophie brings up them dating and Abby tells her they could never date because it could ruin her image. Sophie gets upset that Abby led her on, but continues to kiss her. After a while, they have both taken off their dresses and Sophie tries to ask why Abby wouldn't date a girl, but Abby changes the subject by urging her to continue kissing. The principal walks in on them and immediately sends them to his office, outraged. Sophie freaks out, but Abby tells her to calm down. She is later seen in the office and given a suspension. AFter the dance, Sophie walks up to Abby and apologizes for getting her in trouble, but Abby didn't care. She tells Sophie she had fun and leaves, giving Sophie more hope. In Eyes Open, Abby is seen at the FilmFridayz meeting. In The Change, she is at the FilmFridayz meeting and is acting crazy, dogpiling Alicia along with many others. After the meeting, she talks with others about how Sadie needs to be taken down as leader and calls her a psycho. In Give Me All Your Luvin', Sophie is interested in Abby again and finds out outside smoking, asking if they could talk alone. She brings up homecoming to her and Abby tells her that she's has a thing with Eric and that they might start to date soon when Sophie wants to make out again. Abby tells her it's not a good idea and that they can't, saying she's her best friend and doesn't want anything to change that. She hugs her and leaves, not knowing that Sophie started telling people they made out again. She goes back to her friends and sees Ethan, telling him about his girlfriend just asking her to kiss again. Ethan is shocked and Abby tells him that she wouldn't do that to him, so Ethan is gracious. She tells them all that Sophie is having a hard time and they need to be there for her. She invites Scott to smoke again when he leaves with Olivia and leaves in a hurry when she realizes Olivia is pissed at Scott for smoking. She goes back to Scott after Olivia yells at him and tells him that was harsh of her, only upsetting her more when she overheard her saying that. After Olivia exposes to the whole hallway that Scott smoked, he gets upset and takes Abby back outside to smoke again. In Force A Smile (1), Sophie comes crying to Abby and Danielle in the bathroom and tells them about Jamie spreading a bunch of rumors about her, which are actually true. Abby tells her that they know Jamie is lying and are there for her, hugging her. She also offers to talk to Jamie about it. She does so and at first is confrontational, demanding Jamie tell her what she has against Sophie and what she's done wrong. Once Jamie reveals that Sophie has been telling people she and Abby made out, Abby is shocked and tells Jamie that no one was supposed to know about that. She gets very upset and says that she didn't want it to be true that Sophie was the bad guy, but expected it and wants to talk to her about it. Abby confronts Sophie and tells her that she's upset Sophie told people about their fling. Sophie tries to lie again, but Abby calls her out and tells her to stop. Sophie gets upset and pushes her into a locker, so Abby fights back and it turns into a big fight which is broken up by Mr. Hanson and they are taken to the principal's office again. Abby then tells Sophie to change schools. In Force A Smile (2), she is briefly seen when Moon is out campaigning against Sophie for Jamie and tells Abby more of the things Sophie has done, surprising her even more. Season 2 In Sweet Nothing, she is planning a scene with Brad, Sophie, and Danielle for FilmFridayz and leaves the lunch table with Brad to get food. Sophie tells Danielle that she and Abby are going to become official soon, unbeknownst to Abby. She later talks to other group members about how bad Sadie is as leader and says she isn't making them feel welcome, thinking Jamie would be a much better leader. She later convinces Jamie to take over the club along with Sophie and Harley. After hearing that Sophie might be in charge as well, Abby thinks it will be weird. She comforts Sophie after Jamie doesn't give her any leadership and gets annoyed when Sophie brings up everything from last semester as the reason Jamie didn't elect her, saying she needs to forget about it. In Knock 'Em Out, she is with Leah at lunch and leaves the table so Caylee can talk to her in private. She is also asked to leave by Dex when she is with Sophie, but says that she'll be listening from around the corner, wanting Sophie and Dex to get together. In Young Blood, she is in science and sees Sophie come in, asking about Dex. She is happy that she is happy with him, but gets annoyed when Sophie brings up their fling at homecoming, saying she doesn't want to bring it up again. Sophie tries to convince her that she still thinks about it too, but Abby says she doesn't and goes to be science partners with Leah, calling Sophie a bitch for not letting it go. In Cough Syrup, she walks out of a stall in the bathroom and fixes her bra in the mirror next to Caylee, making Caylee feel fat compared to her. In Panic Station (1), she makes Alicia feel fat by doing the same thing in the locker room. Later, Alicia moves to Abby's lunch table after Caylee calls her out on her eating disorder. In Your Love is My Drug, she is seen in science class sitting next to Alicia. In Waiting For the End, she walks up to Eric with Sophie and tells him that she is dating his brother, Justin, after meeting him in a coffeeshop. Eric tries to convince her not to date him because he cheats on all his girlfriends, but she tells him nothing will change her mind. She also informs him that she'll be at the party Justin is throwing that night and will see Eric there before walking off. Later on, at the party, she tells Justin to be nice to Eric when he starts ragging on him and then kisses Justin in front of Eric, saying she thinks Justin is great before walking off with him. After Abby gets drunk and Eric gets high at the party, they bump into each other and Abby starts flirting with him. She kisses him and asks if he has a condom after pushing him into a bedroom. Eric is hesitant to do anything when she is drunk, but she says she wants to and they continue to start to have sex. They are soon caught in the middle of having sex by Justin, who calls her a slutbag and tells her to leave. She puts her clothes back on and looks at Eric sympathetically before walking out. In Hurricane, Abby asks Sophie if they can be science partners and when Sophie is surprised since she's always partners with Leah, Abby tells her that now she likes Sophie again and is glad they're still friends. Sophie instictly kisses Abby, but quickly apologizes. Abby says it's not a big deal and goes to get the lab equipment and comes back, excited to be partners with Sophie and calling her sugar lips. After school, Sophie runs into her and is surprised to see her. Abby tells her she's working with a charity and agrees to talk to Sophie. When Sophie tells her the kiss earlier that day wasn't just a friend kiss, Abby tells her that to her it was and asks her if she still thinks about homecoming. When Sophie says she does, Abby admits that on homecoming night, she was high on ecstasy because she was so embarrassed and upset to not have a real date which was the only reason she hooked up with Sophie. She also admits to really like Eric and Sophie tells her to go for it. They embrace and Abby asks her if she wants to help her with Eric, but Sophie leaves to patch things up with someone else. In How You Love Me Now, Abby and Eric are on a date at the Hub and talking about how awkwardly they got together when Jarrod comments on how cute they are, sarcastically, and knocks their milkshake off the table. Eric starts arguing with him, but Abby gets in between them and forces Eric to leave, but not before he spits on Jarrod. They both run in a hurry and laugh about what happened, but Abby warns him to be careful since Jarrod is dangerous as they go for a moonlight walk. She catches them physically fighting the next day and breaks it up, bringing Eric inside the school and scorning him for making things worse. She expresses her worry that something bad will happen and hugs him when he is worried too. She, along with Dex try to get Eric to not talk to the gang member who wants to settle things, but he convinces them that it's the right thing to do and Abby unwillingly leaves with Dex. In Play With Fire, she is hanging out with Sophie, Eric, and Brendan and smoking weed. When Alicia arrives, she is surprised to see her there because she didn't know Alicia smoked. She also calls Eric adorable when he comments on how he doesn't smoke weed. She can also tell that it is Alicia's first time smoking when she coughs after her first puff. They are later all high and joking around when Alicia's mom comes and busts them. Abby comforts Sophie and calms her down when she is freaking out about her mom finding out about her smoking. Danielle later mentions that Abby told her what happened. Season 3 Relationships Justin Stem *Start Up: Before Waiting For the End (225) *Break Up: Waiting For the End (225) **Reason: He caught her having sex with Eric while drunk. Eric Stem Main Article: Abby-Eric Relationship *Start Up: Hurricane (226) Trivia *First Appearance: Anything Could Happen (101) *Episode Count: 8/13 *She has made at least one major appearance in every block except 2B. *She plays the keyboard in the band Rave Repellent. Quotes *"Is this yours?" (First Line) *"Wouldn’t I be the hottest lesbian ever. All the porn agencies would be begging for me to sign with them." *"Well where there are whores in short dresses there are always horny guys not too far away." *"Well I’m not like most girls, am I?" *"One thing that’s definitely true about you is that you’re going to need a new lab partner because I’m out of here." *"Are you my knight in shining armor?" *"I was high that night! High as fuck on ecstasy because I didn’t have a date and I felt super lame going with my friend. Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner…" Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:FilmFridayz Category:LGBT Category:Season 3 Category:Students Category:Sophomores Category:Rave Repellent